Uno aprende
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Con el tiempo aprenderás que intentar perdonar o pedir perdón, decir que amas, decir que extrañas, decir que necesitas, decir que quieres ser amigo, ante una tumba, ya no tiene ningún sentido. Sasuke nos contará lo difícil que es afrontar la vida solo. Lo difícil que es aceptar la compañía de las personas que alguna vez dejaste atrás, ver como te sonríen y saber que aún les duele.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, el poema es de Jorge Luis Borges se titula "Uno aprende", pero la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

"**Uno aprende"**

Nada era sencillo, la vida siempre me resulto cruel, no había persona en la que pudiera llegar a confiar luego de que mi propia familia asesinara a mis padres, y deja a mi hermano cargar con la culpa de haber acabado con ellos. Hoy en día ya nada me quedaba, los amigos que me habían perdonado se fueron tan rápido como volvieron. Eso fue lo que más me dolió. Comenzaba a sentirme querido por alguien nuevamente luego de tantos años, ese confort que esperaba jamás desapareciera, y no volver a sentir la desolación. Desde pequeño había sido criado por mis padres, hasta el día en que mi propio clan los asesino a sangre fría, y mi hermano con el corazón destrozado los mato a todos y a cada uno de los involucrados. Quedando solamente yo, él y yo. Se hizo cargo de todo ante mí, quedando solamente él como el culpable. Queriendo así que yo creciera fuerte y con decisión. ¿Qué si lo logre? Claro que lo hice. Pero no de la forma que mi hermano hubiera querido. Lastime a las únicas personas que a pesar de todo seguían junto a mí, sin importar que pasara. Y no me arrepiento de nada, excepto de eso. Entonces comencé a darme cuenta de que los lazos que forme con ellos, habían llegado a lo más profundo de mi ser.

…

_Después de un tiempo_

_Uno aprende la sutil diferencia_

_Entre sostener una mano y encadenar el alma,_

…

Me costaba hablar cuando era pequeño y tenía que expresar mis sentimientos, y a pesar de que hayan pasado ya varios años sigo sin lograr desatar el nudo que lleva mi garganta. Me irrita saber que soy tan poderoso, pero a la vez tan débil. En algunos momentos de mi vida apreciaría tanto poder ser como Naruto, él siempre fue un niño alegre aún cuando jamás había tenido a alguien que realmente lo amara. Y yo solo había conseguido hundirme cada vez más en el lado podrido de mi alma, sin emitir palabra alguna. Y la frustración de ver sus jades ojos empapados en lágrimas, me maldecía una y otra ves al recordar que siempre esas lágrimas fueron por mi culpa. Y jamás hice nada al respecto. El solo hecho de recordar esa noche me atormentaba y me deprimía.

Caminaba por la calle mientras mis pensamientos divagaban en mi pasado, y no había nada en quien yo pudiera confiar. El temor a ser lastimado me invadía y no me permitía dejar que las personas que solo querían ayudar se acercaran a mi. Entonces escuche unos delicados pasos detrás de mí, ahí estaba ella. Otra ves esa… _Molestia_.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Sakura? -Pregunte extasiado.

-Mm... Yo solo… -Agacho su cabeza, y luego la volvió a levantar demostrando una mirada de seguridad que jamás había visto en ella. -Yo solo quería acompañarte, para que no te sintieras... solo. -Esa palabra me dolía. Solo. Soledad. Siempre había vivido en ella. Siempre había sido mi compañera. La soledad. Fruncí el seño, y la mira con molestia.

-No necesito de tu compañía. -Simplemente me voltee y camine rápido para alejarme de ahí. Entonces la escuche sollozar. -¿Y ahora que mujer? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo no... -Suspiro mientras con el dorso de su mano se restregaba los ojos. -Sabes, estoy cansada. -Dijo aun sin elevar la vista. -Estoy cansada de que siempre que intentamos ayudarte, o simplemente acompañarte, tú... te cierras completamente y nos alejas. ¿Qué paso con ese chico que vi derramar lágrimas en el funeral de su hermano? ¿Eh? ¡RESPONDEME! -Gritó furiosa elevando la mirada con su seño fruncido.

-Aquí. -Le respondí con un tono apaciguado. -Y aun que te cueste creerlo, la única persona que siempre me importo se murió por mi culpa. Él era mi hermano. Y solo derrame lagrimas por él. Jamás lo haría por nadie más. -La mire frío. Y más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Me maldije internamente. La vi asentir lentamente y darme la espalda.

-Bien. -Dijo en un susurro casi ininteligible. Más capte su voz apagada. -Fui una tonta en creer que podías amarme, pero para ti eso no existe. ¿Cierto? Creí que me sentiría segura contigo aquí de nuevo haciéndonos compañía. La única persona importante para mí eras tú... -Suspiro. -Pero también has muerto. -Me sorprendí enormemente por sus palabras. - Al menos para mí ahora estas muerto Uchiha. -Sus pasos alejándose me trajeron nuevamente a la tierra. Sinceramente, la había regado.

…

_Y uno aprende que el amor no significa acostarse_

_Y una compañía no significa seguridad_

_Y uno empieza a aprender..._

…

Me encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, hacia ya 2 semanas de mi encuentro con Sakura. Descargue todo mi enojo con un árbol que se encontraba frente a mí. La había regado. La lastime, y me sentí culpable. Recordar el día del funeral, cuando ella se me acerco y me abrazó. Y susurro esas palabras que tanto necesitaba. -_Yo siempre estaré contigo Sasuke-kun_.- Siempre sabía que decirme, y ahora eso ya no significaba nada. Ya no estaba conmigo y nuevamente era mi culpa. Me recosté sobre el árbol que tanto había maltratado, para recordar y pensar en mis acciones. _Reflexionar._

-Sakura. -La llame cuando ya todos se iban, me acerque a ella y simplemente uní nuestros labios, acompañados de unos suaves movimientos. Esperaba que con eso entendiera lo agradecido que estaba por su amor.

Las flores eran el cortejo que la hacia sonreír. Y eso generaba en mí un gozo que me movía a intentarlo otra y otra vez hasta el cansancio.

Y ahora inútilmente debo aceptar... _Que la perdí._

…

_Que los besos no son contratos_

_Y los regalos no son promesas,_

_Y uno empieza a aceptar sus derrotas con la cabeza alta y los ojos abiertos._

…

Seguía pensando recostado sobre la fina hierba verde. Quizás con el tiempo me perdonara. Quizás comprendiera que solo era un frío idiota que no mide sus palabras ni el efecto que causa en los demás.

Puedo esperar, porque la vida me enseño lo dura que pude ser, y los contratiempos con los que te puede atrapar. Pero yo había superado todos y cada uno de ellos, estaba realmente preparado para esperar. Me sentía con la necesidad de esperar, quería hacerlo. Ella se lo merecía.

…

_Y uno aprende que realmente puede aguantar,_

_Que uno realmente es fuerte,_

_Que uno realmente vale..._

…

Los meses habían pasado y comenzaba a olvidar, y las esperanzas de ser algún día perdonado me abandonaban. Me preguntaba si sería yo capas de remendar mis errores y conseguir su perdón. Tenía la sensación de que me sentiría libre y tranquilo si arreglaba las cosas por mi mismo en lugar de esperar a que ella viniera por mí pidiendo disculpas, cuando aquello parecía tan lejano como los días en que todo estaba bien.

…

_Y después de un tiempo_

_Uno planta su propio jardín y decora su propia alma_

_En lugar de esperar a que alguien le traiga flores._

…

Al pasar un año y al haber cumplido ya 20 años de edad muchas propuestas vinieron a mí. Los Hyuuga me propusieron un matrimonio arreglado con su primogénita. Hinata, recordaba que el Dobe de Naruto había mencionado algo sobre ella.

_-¡Hasta que no sea el Hokage, no podré ser su novio y mucho menos su marido!-_

Hmp, no podía aceptar ese matrimonio aunque fuera el más conveniente. Un buen puesto en la aldea, ambas familias muy poderosas... Juntas. Pero no podía aceptarlo. Nunca me había importado eso en lo absoluto, siempre puse el poder ante todo, ser poderoso me otorgaba el ego que poco a poco se iba derrumbando. Pero no podía estar con alguien que no solo no amaba, si no que tampoco me amaba.

…

_Con el tiempo aprendes_

_Que estar con alguien porque te ofrece un buen futuro_

_Significa que tarde o temprano querrás volver a tu pasado._

…

Sakura había sido parte de mis pensamientos desde que regrese a la aldea. Ya luego de un año se me hacía cotidiano pensar en ella. Todavía no había encontrado la forma de arreglar mis errores, y de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Sakura me había implantado "La ley del Hielo"; como solía llamarla Naruto. Verla sonreír a distancia y saber que no eran para mí, eso me daba un gusto amargo en la garganta y un nudo en el estomago. Y sin embargo sabía que debía actuar rápido, su belleza era enorme y aparentemente no era el único que se fijaba en ella. Siempre me había amado, siempre la había despreciado por su fanatismo hacía mi. Jamás dejo de hacerlo, muy a pesar de mi frialdad.

…

_Con el tiempo aprendes_

_Que sólo quien es capaz de amarte con tu defecto, sin pretender cambiarte_

_Puede brindarte toda la felicidad que deseas._

…

Recordaba cuando me fui de la aldea, la recordé y note que incluso desde pequeños yo era un maldito arrogante. La recordé llorando. En todos mis recuerdos ella derramaba lágrimas. Lágrimas de sufrimiento, ese sufrimiento que yo siempre causaba.

-¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre este silencio? Tú jamás compartes nada conmigo... -Me harte de sus estúpidas palabras y constantes demandas.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo? No te metas en mis asuntos, no son de tu incumbencia. -Podía oír las pequeñas gotas chocar contra el piso.

-Se que me odias... Desde el principio nunca me has soportado. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos hicimos gennins y nos asignaron nuestro equipo de tres? -El silencio invadió nuevamente nuestro espacio, y luego continúo. -Una vez nos quedamos juntos, la primera vez justo en este lugar fuiste muy grosero conmigo ese día. -Se callo como si intentara recordar el suceso solo para sentir más dolor.

-Mm, no me acuerdo. –Le reste importancia para evitar su sufrimiento, y casi inevitablemente hice todo lo contrario.

-Si claro, bueno... Es que fue hace mucho ¿no? Pero aun así ese día empezó todo. La historia tuya y mía. Y de Naruto... Y de Kakashi-sensei. -Podía escuchar el sonido de los cascabeles de nuestro primer entrenamiento retumbando en mi mente. -Los cuatro comenzamos con nuestras misiones, fue algo muy duro entonces, cada día era un gran reto. Pero... más que nada... -Silencio. -Había mucha diversión. -Suspiro. -Se todo lo de tu clan Sasuke. En serio, pero buscando venganza... no encontraras la felicidad. Compréndelo. Ni tú. Ni yo. Ni nadie. -Ya iba varios metros delante de ella.

-Lo sabía. -Susurre. -Yo no soy igual a ti. Ya estoy en un sendero en el cual nadie puede seguirme. Se que los cuatro trabajamos juntos. Y por un tiempo pensé que ese camino podría sustituir el otro. Pero al final... -Hice una breve pausa. -Me he decidido por la venganza. Esa siempre ha sido la razón de mi vida. Yo jamás he sido como tú y Naruto.

-¡No hagas eso Sasuke tú no tienes que estar solo! Ese día me dijiste lo doloroso que puede ser la soledad. Ahora yo entiendo ese dolor. -Su voz se desvanecía cada vez más. -Tengo una familia y amigos pero... Si tú te fueras Sasuke... Sería lo mismo para mí. Me quedaría tan sola. -Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre el camino empedrado.

-Este es un nuevo principio. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino en frente. -Susurre con molestia.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo! Si tú te quedas conmigo te prometo que no te arrepentirás... Cada día será de alegría. Yo puedo darte felicidad. Haré todo por ti Sasuke. Así que por favor ¡Te lo imploro no te vallas! Hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza. Haría lo que fuera por ver tu felicidad. Lo juro. Por favor quédate conmigo. -Una gran nube tapo la luna, quitándonos la poca luz que teníamos. Cuando la luna volvió a resplandecer en el cielo estrellado volvió a hablar. -Y si no puedes... Llévame contigo entonces.

Me voltee lentamente para encararla con una sonrisa en mi rostro la mire, se veía destruida. Sus lágrimas parecían ríos recorriendo sus mejillas. Sus ropas mojadas, su cuerpo temblaba levemente. -No has cambiado. Sigues siendo fastidiosa.

Sacudí mi mente, realmente recordaba cada palabra. Ahora pensaba que si realmente me hubiera quedado, ¿Qué habría sido de mí? Ella realmente me acompañaría. Y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Pero no podía. Algo en la vida me había enseñado que sin duda...

…

_Con el tiempo aprendes_

_Que si estas al lado de esa persona sólo por acompañar tu soledad,_

_Irremediablemente acabarás no deseando volver a verla._

…

Recordé a mis subordinados. Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin. Siempre estuvieron para mí, pero solo por miedo. Si no fuera la persona que soy, no hubieran estado conmigo. Jamás les había pedido que estuvieran a mi lado, y sin embargo ahí estuvieron hasta que les dije que podrían hacer lo que se les plazca, los tres simplemente desaparecieron. Y no los volví a ver. Entonces pensé en Naruto quien muy a pesar de mis actitudes y mi fuerza aún me trata como un igual. Como si no existiera diferencia entre nosotros. Como si todo se resumiera en dos hombres que perdieron a sus familias de diferentes maneras y que sufrieron de la soledad, pero que al fin y al cabo estaban solas, compartiendo un camino. Siendo unidos por lazos más fuertes que nosotros mismos. Recordaba que cuando regresé por mi propia cuenta, fue uno de los poco que me recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisas. Otra de esas personas fue Sakura. Quien parecía haber perdido todo el interés en mí, desde hace un año que prácticamente no se nada de ella. Solo sé que esta saliendo con un muchacho. Takumo Kemina. En palabras de Ino todo un papi rico. Jamás entenderé a las mujeres. Naruto vivía ocupado, esforzando para ser Hokage y Sakura había desaparecido de mi vida. Y aún no había hecho nada por recuperarla. Solo me podía ver rodeado de interesados y envidiosos.

…

_Con el tiempo comprendes que los verdaderos amigos son contados,_

_Y que quien no lucha por ellos_

_Tarde o temprano se verá rodeado sólo de amistades falsas._

…

Aún no había remediado las cosas con ella, y comenzaba a... _extrañarla. _Cuando tuve el corage necesario para dejar mi orgullo de lado y enfrentarla. Simplemente me perdonó, hasta llego a bromear conmigo al respecto. Y digamos que tenía razón. _¿Un Uchiha pidiendo disculpas?_ ¡Por favor! Un sentimiento de alivio me invadió cuando ella me disculpo, me sentía bien haciendo eso. Era como volver a comenzar de cero. Y sin duda alguna ahora puedo decir que...

…

_Con el tiempo aprendes_

_Que disculpar cualquiera lo hace_

_Pero perdonar es sólo de almas grandes._

…

Desde mí partida pensé que jamás podría regresar. Que no me aceptarían por haberles fallado, por haberlos abandonado. Y sentía la necesidad de volver, de estar con ellos. _Con mi verdadera familia._ Creí que tanto Naruto como Sakura y toda la aldea me odiaría, pero sin embargo me recibieron la mayoría con los brazos abiertos, eso me hacía darme cuenta de la clase de personas que me rodeaban. No eran solo mis amigos, eran casi como _mis hermanos_. Eso los hacía aún más importantes, porque significaban mucho más que una amistad. Y algo me decía que hiciera lo que hiciera yo, ellos seguirían a mi lado, apoyándome y jamás me abandonarían. Porque eran mis mejores amigos. Eran mi familia.

…

_Con el tiempo comprendes_

_Que si has herido a un amigo de forma dura_

_Muy probablemente la amistad jamás volverá a ser igual_

…

Me sentía a gusto con mis subordinados, pero jamás iba a sentirme como me sentía con mis viejos compañeros de equipo. Ellos me hacían sentir un igual. En cambio, con Taka... Era un superior, acataban todas mis reglas habidas por haber, no se quejaban. Cualquiera diría que eran los mejores subordinados. Pero eso no se comparaba con la apreciación que sentía estando en el Equipo Siete. Entre la comodidad y la felicidad había una gran distancia, y eso lo descubrí los primeros días con Orochimaru, ya que siendo sincero... Tenía una sensación de vacío, extrañaba enormemente las sonrisas de mis compañeros, los atolondrados concejos de Kakashi, pero sobre todas las cosas... El amor y el cariño que se sentía en el ambiente cuando estábamos juntos.

…

_Con el tiempo te das cuenta_

_Que aunque seas feliz con tus amigos,_

_Algún día llorarás por aquellos que dejaste ir._

…

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podría olvidarme de las vivencias con ellos, simplemente porque me era imposible. Tuve momentos con Naruto, cruces de palabras, miradas que aún me hacían pensar si verdaderamente era el idiota de Naruto el que me hablaba o simplemente era mi imaginación. Entrenamientos con el ninja copia, concejos, charlas a mi corta edad que me dejaron marcado. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba ella otra vez. Estuvo presente toda mi vida, desde mi entrada a la academia hasta incluso ahora en mis veinte años, ella seguía conmigo como lo había prometido. También había sucedido cosas con los Hyuuga, la rubia Yamanaka, el Inuzuka y con muchos otros. Todos y cada uno de ellos me dejaron una enseñanza, una que nunca olvidaría. Incluso aún atesoraba las ultimas cosas que viví con mis padres, y los buenos días con mi hermano antes de que sucediera la trágica masacre de mi clan. Incluso había obtenido algo bueno de mi tiempo con Orochimaru. Sabía que no podría volver a vivir esas cosas, porque son de las que solo ocurren una vez. Y que si no las aprovechas, las perderás. Pero cuando los caminos se cierran, otros se abren. Y ahora que había regresado y aún era joven, aprovecharía para recuperar todo mi tiempo perdido lejos de los que me querían. Y de los que yo en un perfecto silencio también apreciaba.

…

_Con el tiempo te das cuenta_

_De que cada experiencia vivida con cada persona_

_Es única e irrepetible._

…

Sin duda alguna Sakura había logrado pagarme con la misma moneda, aunque desde un principio el vacío en mi corazón me doliera y me afectara más de lo que yo esperará o incluso más de lo que yo quisiera... Ella busco su propia venganza. Siendo una gran médico ninja de seguro había obtenido la idea de alguna de sus locas amigas las enfermeras, o quizás de la misma Hokage. Darme un poco de mi propia medicina. Me lo merecía, había sido impulsivo. Y si pudiera haberlo evitado, sin duda alguna lo hubiera hecho.

…

_Con el tiempo comprendes_

_Que apresurar las cosas o forzarlas a que pasen_

_Ocasionará que al final no sea como esperabas._

…

Recordaba las semanas que siguieron, luego de que consiguiera solucionar las cosas con Sakura. Los entrenamientos, las risas. Aún sentía su perfume en el ambiente. Iluminando todo con su luz. Porque eso era ella. Luz en vida. Resplandeciente. El brillo de sus ojos, cautivantes y demostrativos. Cuando me pude dar por enterado de la ruptura de su relación, me pareció haber escuchado el cántico de los ángeles. Esa sería mi oportunidad. Ya había arruinado una, no podía dejar pasar la siguiente. Me gustaba pasarme algunas tardes en su compañía, pensando en como podría ser mi vida junto a ella. Quizás podríamos tener hijos. Poder rehacer mi clan, con aquella mujer que siempre me había amado a pesar de mis incontables defectos.

-¡Vamos Teme, apresúrate! –El grito de Naruto me trajo de regreso, aquellos pensamientos me tenía distraído la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Sasuke-kun? –Su voz a mi lado me sorprendió. Ella caminaba junto a mí, con una postura relajada. Sonreí de medio lado mientras la mirada. Un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Pero yo lo noté.

-En el futuro. –Murmuré para que solo ella pudiera escucharme. Decidí dejar de pensar y disfrutar del momento, no sabía cuanto más podría durar aquella felicidad.

…

_Con el tiempo te das cuenta_

_De que en realidad lo mejor no era el futuro_

_Sino el momento que estabas viviendo justo en ese único instante._

…

Estábamos recostados en el campo de entrenamiento, el rocío estaba cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos sudados. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas eran el compás de los ruidos de la naturaleza. Sakura miraba las estrellas en el cielo, recostada junto a mí. A su lado, Naruto reposaba con los ojos cerrados. Dirigí mi vista al brillante manto negro sobre nosotros.

-Dicen… -Su voz contrastaba a la perfección con el ambiente, aún estaba algo agitada por el entrenamiento de esa tarde. –Que en las estrellas… -Sus ojos brillaban como cuando era niña, podía ver en ellos el anhelo. –Descansan las almas… De quienes fueron importantes para nosotros.

Volví a dirigir mis ojos hacia el nocturno cielo, y por un segundo me pareció ver el sonriente rostro de mi madre entre las estrellas. Una imperceptible sonrisa surcó mis labios entonces, se había ido, pero su recuerdo siempre estaría conmigo. Y ahora siempre que mirará las estrellas, la vería sonreír, junto a mi padre, junto a mi hermano. No podía seguir atormentándome por mi perdida. Dolía. Si, dolía mucho. Pero los momentos felices que había pasado con ellos siempre me acompañarían. Y ahora tenía que forjar nuevos, con las personas que me querían a su lado.

…

_Con el tiempo verás_

_Que aunque seas feliz con los que están a tu lado_

_Extrañarás inmensamente a los que ayer estaban contigo y ahora se han marchado._

…

Estaba furioso. Jamás aprendería. Frustrado, me odiaba internamente. Se había cumplido un año desde el funeral de Itachi. Había quedado con Sakura, pero inevitablemente mis fuerzas me vencieron. No me había movido de mi casa. No podía. El creciente dolor de mi pecho al recordar como había atravesado a mi propio hermano.

-_No habrá próxima vez…_- Tormentosas palabras azotaban mi cabeza, no quería recordar.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Su voz nuevamente parecía venir a torturarme un poco más. Pero está vez, podía sentir su presencia en la puerta. –Se que estás ahí, puedo sentir tu chakra. –No me había molestado en ocultarme, no tenía sentido actuar como un cobarde cuando sabía que era un maldito cabrón.

-¿Por qué no fuiste hoy? –Susurró contra la puerta, débil pero audible. Esperaba una respuesta que yo no podía darle. La condena de mis recuerdos me había ganado. Me había dejado embargar nuevamente por el odio, el odio que sentía por mí. –Te esperé…

Apreté los puños con fuerza para no salir. Necesitaba estar solo, solo con mi maldita existencia. Mi alma negra. Oí sus pasos alejarse y me maldije por tener tan buen oído. Escuche sus sollozos alejarse. Otra vez había pasado. Otra vez la había regado. Un trueno se escuchó e inmediatamente comenzó a llover. El cielo lloraba, como lloraba Sakura.

…

_Y aprendes que hay 3 momentos en la vida que uno no puede remediar:_

_La oportunidad que dejaste pasar_

_La cita a la que no asististe_

_La ofensa que ya pronunciaste._

…

La lluvia me empapaba mientras corría por las calles, tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que dar con ella. No podía dejarla ir. La necesitaba para mí. Sonaba arrogante y egoísta. Pero era la realidad. La quería solo para mí. Tenía que enmendar mis errores. La lluvia era intensa y me dificultaba la vista. Pero aún a lo lejos pude distinguir un borrón rosado correr sobre los charcos. Mis piernas actuaron por si solas y en un impulso la tomé de la muñeca obligándola a voltear. Nos arrastré a ambos bajo el toldo de algún local de la calle. Puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, la miré a los ojos.

Nuestras ropas chorreaban agua. Incontables gotas caían de nuestras empapadas ropas mientras nuestras respiraciones hacían pequeñas nubes de vapor por el frío ambiente. La confusión era palpable en sus ojos, sus labios temblaban.

-Lo siento. –No era una persona impulsiva, pero ser rodeado por ella era algo que no me dejaba pensar con claridad las cosas antes de actuar. Abrió grande los ojos, sin creer lo que acababa de decir. Por una vez en mi vida quería disfrutar el momento, y atesorarlo por siempre.

Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios y la nariz rojos. Su cara se veía pálida por el frío y temblaba ligeramente. La ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo. Cerré los ojos en cuanto sentí como ella se pegaba a mí, sus brazos abrazaban mi espalda y su frente reposaba en mi pecho. Era reconfortante saber, que a pesar de todos los errores que cometía, ella seguía allí para mí.

…

_Con el tiempo también aprendes que la vida es aquí y ahora_

_Y que no importa cuantos planes tengas_

_El mañana no existe y el ayer tampoco._

…

He vivido una vida muy acelerada, he vivido cosas que no le deseo a nadie. Me enorgullecía saber que había logrado seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Los errores habían quedado en el pasado y el futuro aún parecía muy lejano. Ahora, frente a aquella lápida me permitía volver a ser aquel niño que tenía ilusiones.

"_Descansa en paz_

_Itachi Uchiha"_

Se lo merecía. Con la ayuda de Naruto, había conseguido dar a conocer la verdad de la masacre de mi clan. Itachi había quedado libre de pecados y todos lo aclamaban como a un héroe. Se habían ajusticiado sus esfuerzos. Quería decírselo. Hablarle, contarle que intentaba ser feliz. Hacerle saber que lo había perdonado, que todo Konoha lo había perdonado. Había tantas cosas que me habría gustado decirle.

Sentí unas manos posarse en mis hombros. Allí estaba Sakura, haciéndome compañía. Ya no me disgustaba en absoluto. Me reconfortaba saber que podía confiar en ella. Se arrodilló conmigo y la vi hacer una plegaría frente a la tumba de mi hermano. Cuando abrió los ojos y me miró, sentí que la amaba. Que no había otra cosa que quisiera más en este mundo. Me deposito un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse y tenderme una mano.

…

_Con el tiempo aprenderás que intentar perdonar o pedir perdón_

_Decir que amas, decir que extrañas, decir que necesitas_

_Decir que quieres ser amigo, ante una tumba, ya no tiene ningún sentido._

…

De ahora en adelante, me prometía tomar las cosas despacio. Disfrutar de las oportunidades que la vida me daba. Por que ya había abandonado parte de mi vida, y ahora quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Quería pelear, quería amar, quería vivir. Quería fortalecer los lazos que me unían a Konoha. Quería cumplir mis promesas, quería ver a los demás vivir junto a mí. Quería darme la posibilidad de ser feliz.

…

_Pero desafortunadamente, todo esto lo aprendes sólo con el tiempo._

…

* * *

**Hacía mucho tiempo que quería terminar está historia y ahora si, por fin me pude dar el lujo de subirla. El poema es realmente hermoso, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos, cuídense.**

**Shanami Haruno.**


End file.
